Sterling Blaze: Legend of The Pure Trainer
by Night The Snow Tiger
Summary: A young boy named Eli, encounters a Ralts that has something close to god-like power. Not only that, he has to deal with rivals and a new team of theifs who call themselves Team Camolot. Can he survive? Rated for cursing, and violance.
1. Pure Heart Trainer

**Pokemon: Sterling Blaze**

**Chapter One: The Pure Heart Trainer, Eli Shiruba.**

* * *

><p>This little tale starts at the Sinnoh Reigon, where the legend of space and time lives. At the breach of dawn, sunlight peeks in the window of our young hero. Covered in his lime green blankets, he pulled them over his head, irritated. "It's too early..." He mumbled. The next thing he knew was his alram clock going off. All he did was moan in annoyance. Now fully awake, our hero abprutly gets up, and slam the clock. He sighed and walked to the mirror to comb his messy black hair, covering his left eye.<p>

Meet Eli Shiruba. A young 10 year old trainer, ready for his journey. His moonlight blue eyes shift to the closet, where his clothes hanged, and back to the mirror, reflecting his petie figure. Fair skin, Black hair passed his shoulders, and him wearing his goldenrod nightgown. "Today's the day." He told himself, enlighting his mood. He grabbed his nightgown and pull off, throwing it in the air. He quickly grabbed his clothes at the closet and put it on. Eli was now wearing a red skin tight shirt that showed his shoulder with orange lining at the tips of the top. Above it is a puffy brown vest, left open. He had also violet shorts, reaching his knees, and below was red socks up to his knees. Nethier the less, it showed his knees. Wearing his light blue sport sneakers, Eli quickly laced them up.

He put on his black bandana with two white stripes at the left & right side, lastly putting his black and red thin arm warmers. Eli went back to the mirror, and smiled sastified. Until, someone was knocking at the door. "Come in." He simply replied. The door opened and revaled a middle age woman with jet black hair, tied to a bun, and her attire was as buisness woman's outfit.

"Morning sweetheart." She greeted. He turn to see his mother.

"Good day Mother." Eli replied once more as he left the room.

"You do realize your at your biggest change at your life, right?"

"Yes, mother."

"Are you aware that you travel to get your first pokemon?"

"Yes mother."

"Good! Now I want know is-"

"Mother, please!" Eli pouted. "I've packed up for my journey! Also I have my rollarskates, Ok?" His mom blinked, then smiled. "That's my ace trainer!" She said. Eli chuckled at this, and grabbed his light blue one strapped bag. "I am fully capable of starting my journey on the right foot."

"Good boy. Now, you have the letter Professor Rowan gave you?" All the bandana boy did was show the letter, held between his fingers.

"Eli, go on & start your journey." His mother smiled. Eli nodded and open the door of his house. He sat on the porch steps to put on his sky blue skates with burdangy wheels. He got up to the concrete and started skating away from his house. Eli skated faster, enjoying his ride. "Sayornana, Eli Shiruba..." His mother whispered, letting a tear roll over her eye. As for Eli, who was now at Route 201, watching the sky as the bird pokemon fly. Mostly Starlys. He chuckled at the sight. He enjoyed it, until a small voice broke his day dream, causing him to almost lose his balance. Luckliy, Eli grabbed ahold of a nearby tree, and glomped it. He sighed relived that he didn't fall face first, but something intigued him. It was a pokemon. White body, green bob hair covering it's eyes, and pink dull like horns on the front and back. It was a Ralts. The young boy to a moment to see what was wrong with it, skating to the injured creature

The pokemon looked up to Eli, weariy, and used what seem like a confusion on him. "W-What!" The trainer yelped as he was lifted up by that psycokiniesis. He gotton a little worried, since this power was pleasurable, yet painful.

_'Strange... This young Ralts... Maybe has power of the of a Lake Trio pokemon!'_ He thought amazed. The pokemon let out a meek roar, and used his power to toss Eli away from it.** "WHAZAAAAAH!"** He shouted. He quickly slammed onto a tree as the pychokinetic power disappears. Eli took a glance at the Ralts, and chuckled. "Amazing power..." He breathed out. The Ralts collapsed, as if it used too much of it power. Eli got up, still shaky from the attack, and walked up to the Ralts. He grabbed the Ralts, holding it like a baby.

"I'll take you Rowan's lab. Let's get going." He told the pokemon as he started skating again, but slower. Little did he know, another person at the aera, spying at Eli. This mysterious figure took something out of his pocket. It appeared to be a necklace of a dragon hand holding a pearl. "It's for the mission." He whispered to himself. Once he put on the necklace, his body transformed into a girl's body. "I must begin my mission, now." The newly female said as she started running off to Eli's trail.

Back with our hero, he reached the next town, Sadgam Town. Eli was now going at full speed, recovered from the attack earliar. His mind was on that Ralts and it attack strength. 'What can explain that power? It felt like... a sinful pleasure, but that same power can be from any trained professinal psycokenisis user. Just why? It's so... enchanting...' His of train got so deep, he didn't realize the something was coming fast. "Young man, **STOOP**!" Boomed a older male voice. Eli snapped back to reality, and saw a older man in a trench coat, and he was closing in! "Oh_ LOORD_!" He screamed as he braced himself for impact.

**CRASH!**

Both males collided, now groaning in pain. Luckliy, the Ralts that Eli was holding was still in his grasp. The bandana boy rubbed his head, then saw what, or who he crashed to. Once he saw it was a older person, he paniced. "Oh no! What have I done!" He shouted. Eli was cursing himself for not seeing it. The older man, got up and dust himself off. He turn to the now flailing trainer. He cleared his throat, and caught Eli's attendtion. The bandana boy sweatdrop, now knowing he's going to recieve one hell of a letuctre. But it never came, but the older man gave his hand to help Eli up. The young trainer took it and stood up straight. "I'm so sorry sir, I normally pay attendtion to where and what, but I guessed I thought abit too deeply." He apologized. The old man said nothing, but nodded.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings young man." He lectured.

"Yes sir, but I'm in a hurry."

"Oh? To where I ask?"

"Rowan's lab." That was when the man rasied a eyebrow. Eli cocked his head confused, then realized something.

"Professer Rowan! I crashed into YOU!" He yelped shocked. Cold sweat dripped on Eli's head.

"Why, yes. You did collided to me." He replied calmly. "I assume your the new trainer to get the starter pokemon, am I correct?" Eli blinked at him, but nodded. "Good, now follow me. Mister Eli Shiruba." Rowan finished, now heading to the lab. Eli was shocked that the professor knew his name, but put that aside and followed the professer in a very steady and calm pace. And the same stalker watch Eli followed closely. "Hmm... This gets sick really fast..." She complained to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Okay, I admit this was not bad start for my first pokemon fic. but i'll try harder next time. Anywho, what was with this stalker? And that Ralts. Who know~! ]**


	2. Mysterious Girl & Heartless Rival

**Pokemon: Sterling Blaze**

**Chapter Two: The Mysterious Girl Cecilia & Heartless Rival Silver**

Now at the lab, the mysterious stalker watched above, hidden in the trees. She took out some advance bionoculars, and zoomed from the window. From what the female can see, the young trainer, Eli, placed the Ralts from eariliar on to a table to do some testing with Professoer Rowan. "Damnit... Things will get messy if this boy bonds with that pokemon." She scwoled. Then she heard a crack, which froze her in fear. "Oh shit..." The female said lowly. Once the branch broke, she fell, hitting on several other branches, and landing the ground head first.

In the lab, Eli heard some crashing sounds outside. "What was that?" He asked himself. The bandana boy wondered if to leave and see what it was, or stay. "Rowan, I'll be right back. Please excuse me." He said as he ran off. "Wait! Where are you going?" The scientist asked, surprised by Eli's unexpected excuse, but didn't get a replied back since he left too quick. Once Eli reached outside, he gasped at the sight. It was a young woman no older than 17. Her hair was something close to an albino white, with teal streaks. Her attire was a silvery gray tank, with black jeans, athletic teal and black shoes, along her neck appeared to be a necklace. Aside from that, she was unconcincess, and badly brusied.

At first he heistated, thinking what Rowan will say, but decided to help her. He grabbed her, carrying her on his back. Eli re-entered the lab, to the room he was before. But he couldn't get in, since Rowan started testing the pokemon. He sighed as he head to a nearby rest area. He placed her down, and started taking care of her wounds. Elsewhere, another boy Eli's age was standing at the entrance of Rowan's lab. "Hmph, looks like this is the place."

* * *

><p>After an hour or so, Eli was now sitting besides the unconcincess female, waiting for the Ralts to be done testing, near the testing aera. The doors open to reval Rowan, with his arms crossed. "What was the meaning of your abpurt absance, young man?" He demanded in a harsh tone. "I-I'm sorry sir, but this person needed help!" He tried to explain, but the scientist's dark glare made Eli stayed slient. Then he eyed the girl. The old man sighed. The albino hair girl started waking up. Both men turn their gazes towards hers. Her eyes opened to reveal her golden eye color. "Wha... What the...?" She spoke confused as she looked around her surroundings. She turned to Rowan, then to Eli. "Where am I?"<p>

"Your at my lab." Professor Rowan answered.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Professor Rowan. And this young man next to you," he motioned towards Eli's direction. "is Eli Shiruba. A new trainer from Twinleaf town."

"Oh? I see..." The girl got up carefully, with Eli's help. "Anyways, what's your name, miss?" The bandana trainer asked. The albino girl took a moment. "Um... Cecila?" She replied

"Cecila? That's a nice name."

"Thank you." Cecila giggled. Then she heard a meek voice. All three turn to see Ralts awake. The emotion pokemon ran up to Eli, tugging his sock. "Ralts? What's up?" He asked. The pokemon made cute noises, telling him that the pokemon wants to be with Eli. "Oh, I get it now." He smirked as he picked up the Ralts. Cecila, however was confused. "Professoer Rowan, this pokemon wants to be with me." Eli said. Before the professoer answered, he took a glance at the pokemon, then at Eli. "Very well. I supposed this Ralts will be your first pokemon." He answered. Eli & Ralts faces glew with glee.

"Really!" Eli was shocked. When the professor nodded once again, the young trainer couldn't contain his exitement no more. **"ALL RIGHT!"** He shouted. "I shall get your things for your journy, so if you'll excuse me." Rowan exsuced himself to get Eli's new items. Now that left the bandana boy, & Cecila alone. "I should give you a nickname, okay?" Eli explained to the pokemon, and Ralts complied. "Okay... hmm... How 'bout 'Liliac'?" The pokemon was silent, then hugged Eli. "I assume the pokemon likes it?" Cecila asked.

"Yeah... Liliac likes his new name." Both of them giggled. "So, what happen with you?" Eli asked, causing Cecila to stop giggling.

"Aah... Say _whut_?" She replied, as Eli and Ralts sweatdrop._ 'She can't remember what happened?'_ He thought kinda worried. "Truth is that I only know my pokemon I have and my name. That's all, Shiruba-chii." Eli blushed slightly, hearing that nickname. "D-Don't call me that!"

Professor Rowan returned with a tray in his hands which had 6 pokeballs, and Sinnoh pokedex, violet and sky blue. "Here is the equipment needed for your journey." Rowan said as Eli took one pokeball and enlarged it. "Okay, I'll take care of it sir."

"I am sure of it. Now all you have to do is capture this Ralts." Eli's ears perked up, as Liliac got out of his arms. The pokemon encouraged Eli, and waited. As for our hero, he smiled and turned to the Ralts, ready. "I thought you'll NEVER say it, Rowan!" Eli repled as he gripped his ball. "Pokeball, GO!" He shouted he tossed the ball at the Ralts. It hit, absorbing the pokemon inside, and all the three did was wait.

...

...

...

..._click_.

The Ralts have been captured. Then their was mysterious clapping. All three turn to see a trainer Eli's age. And his piercing silver eyes was staring at Eli. He had a black coat with red lining, blue pants, blacks shoes, black gloves, and his flowing ruby red hair. "And you are?" Cecila asked.

"Silver. And I come from the Johto reigon." The boy, Silver replied. Eli eyed him as he picked up his pokeball. "I saw your pity capture of that weakling. Truly pathetic." Silver added, earing a glare from the bandana trainer.

"I beg your pardon! Whoever I catch does not matter to me!" Eli scwoled. "All what matters that I have my team and I count on them to help my journey!" Silver said nothing, but he chuckled, much to Eli's annoyance. He was almost tempted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"How very naive of you." Silver commented. Eli couldn't contain his anger any longer, which lead more to the red head's amusement.

"Alright mister all high - and - mighty! I challenge you to a **Pokemon Battle**!"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Damn... School's back and I won't be able update as much. Anyways, Eli is enraged at Silver. Prepare for a pokemon battle next time. Who knows who's gonna win? See ya next time!]**


End file.
